


Blackmailed by a cheerleader in locker room

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [19]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Blackmail, Cheerleader, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fdom, Locker Room, Riding, School, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: A cheerleader catches you in a girls/cheerleaders locker room. She threates that she will tell the whole school about it and make it seem like you was trying to perv on girls changing, unless you become her boy toy.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 3





	Blackmailed by a cheerleader in locker room

**Author's Note:**

> Thsi is just a fantasy. I don't support or tolerate blackmail or real rape. Real rape is real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL first of all.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.

Hey you! What are you doing here?

[waiting for a response]

Did you forget how to talk? Answer me!

Are you lost or something? Do you have any idea where you are?

Yes, a locker room but not just any locker room. 

It's a locker room for cheerleaders, girls... you aren't supposed to be here.

[giggle] Really? Do you really think I'm just gonna let you leave like that?

What am I gonna do? I'm gonna find you at the school tomorrow and tell everyone about this, and by everyone I mean literally everyone.

Teachers, other cheerleaders, your class mates... whole school will know by tomorrow. I'll make your life a living hell.

And of course I'll tell them that you tried to perv on girls changing and stuff, so that it looks even worse.

Why? [giggle] because I'm a bitch, that's why.

Now of course I don't necessarily *have* to tell anyone... 

You're kinda cute, you know?

There is something you can do, to help yourself.

You wanna know what it is?

I just had a practice, and it was pretty stressful... I could use that tongue of yours, to make myself feel better.

What do you mean you don't get it, I want you to lick my pussy idiot.

You won't do it? Fine, just don't cry tomorrow, when I tell everyone about you perving on girls in locker room.

What's that?

Oh you will do it? Good boy.

Come here then.

Kneel.

I said kneel.

Lemme take my panties off for you.

[taking panties off sound]

And lift up my skirt a little...

See that pussy? It's beautiful, isn't it?

Now stick that tongue out for me and lick it.

That's it... how's the taste huh? [giggle]

You are my bitch now. You are gonna do whatever I want from now on. And whenever I want. 

Do you understand?

That's right... I don't care if you will be with your friends or if it will be a fucking middle of the night... when I call, you come.

What's with that face, something wrong? No? I thought so.

You're gonna be a good pet for me, aren't you.

Come on, lick me properly now... I wanna fucking cum!

[moaning softly at first]

Yea, work with that tongue... make me proud...

[still moaning softly]

Lemme guide you with my hand...

[more intense moans]

How's that, pet? Do you like it when I take your head with my hand and force you to lick me the way I want it?

[more moaning]

This is how you should fucking do it, you better start taking notes...

[more moaning]

Fuck, your tongue is about to make me cum...

[getting close]

Fuck I'm cumming! Fuck!

[orgasm]

[calming down from orgasm]

Good job, pet. Here, you can breathe now.

What? Let you go? Nah, I'm not quite done with you yet.

Lay on the floor.

What am I doing? Can't you see? I'm taking your cock out.

I think you deserve a little treat, after making me cum like that.

[giggle] Just kidding, I do this only because I need you hard so I can ride you.

[blowjob]

Your cock is really good, it's actually better than my boyfriend's.

[blowjob]

I'm so glad I caught you, I'm planning to use this cock alot.

[just blowjob for a little while]

Alright, I think you are hard enough now.

Ready to get fucked by a cheerleader? You think you can keep up?

[moan as she sits on his cock]

Fuck, your cock feels so good inside of me...

You better not cum too fast... I know my hole is tight...

[moan] The more I look at you, the more I want to just... pin you down and fuck you senseless.

But can you take it? And not cum in me?

Fuck it, I'll take a creampie... I want you.

[riding hard and moaning]

Does it feel good? Huh?

[riding]

I'd be lying if I said I don't care if it feels good for you, I wanna know, tell me.

[riding]

Such a good pet, give me those lips.

[kissing and riding]

[break kiss]

Ready to cum in me?

Do it!

[loud moan as he cums in her]

Yea, that's it... release everything into me...

Good boy...

Let me get off of you.

I'm gonna change now, you get up and go wait outside for me. We don't need anyone to see us together here.


End file.
